TIxEl Villano
by Inefable
Summary: Cinco drabbles escritos desde el punto de vista del villano de Tentadoramente Irresistible, un longfic de Harry y Draco.


Hola, de nuevo :D

Esta vez les traigo tres drabbles de Nyu y dos míos :).

Estos escritos están desde el punto de vista del villano de 'Tentadoramente Irresistible', así que, les recomiendo que no los lean si aún no han llegado al Capítulo XVII de esa historia.

Tuve que modificar los textos de Nyu para que no quedaran incongruentes con TI pero la idea original no es mía xD

**Nota importante:** Sí, los escritos muestran el punto de vista del villano pero no son parte de un diario íntimo o algo así. O sea, esto es lo que el villano siente pero, quizás, no lo piensa con estas palabras y es probable que tampoco lo escriba.

**xxx**

(Nyu)

¿Pensabas que nadie iba a ver cómo fingías que nada pasaba? Pero si yo siempre estuve ahí, a tu lado. Siempre te vi y cuando todo terminó, seguiste con tu vida, dejando todo atrás, sin importarte que a mí sí me importara.

¿Acaso creíste que ibas a poder dar vuelta la página y ya, que nadie iba a hacer algo al respecto?

Seguramente no contabas con que yo no iba a olvidar, ¿no, Harry?

Siempre destruyes todo lo que tocas, todo lo que está a tu alrededor.

Él eligió estar contigo y así marcó su destino. Todo se desintegra cuando entra en contacto contigo, él no será excepción.

Yo tengo que hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien, que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Falta poco, el reloj ya comenzó a correr y son pocos los minutos que faltan para el final, para que todo acabe… para que todo vuelva a comenzar.

**xxx**

(Nyu)

Siguen mirando sin ver; si fueran un poco astutos, ya lo habrían resuelto, pero no.

Siempre hay algo más importante, siempre me dejaste atrás. Aún ahora que quedé en el olvido, no notas mi ausencia.

Aún después de quitármelo todo, no sabes que soy yo la causa de tu dolor. Los recuerdos viven en mí y dejaron cicatrices que nunca van a sanar, no hasta que pagues… No hasta que ya no te quede nada por lo que luchar.

**xxx**

(Nyu)

Ya es hora, llegó el momento, por fin voy a enfrentarte. Al fin voy a poder ver en tus ojos el arrepentimiento que nunca demostraste.

Tienes todas las pistas, sólo tengo que esperar nuestro encuentro.

Por lo que me quitaste, por lo que nunca me diste y por tu indiferencia, tu mayor virtud, voy a despojarte de quien tanto amas.

No hay nada que pueda detenerme, su vida está en mis manos, tu felicidad depende de mí y todo está cuidadosamente planeado. No voy a fallar.

**xxx**

(Inefable)

¿Sabes qué? A veces quisiera perdonarte. Vivimos tantas cosas juntos, siempre me quisiste tanto. Yo también te quise pero ahora estamos distanciados. Ya ni sé cuándo fue la última vez que nos dirigimos la palabra sin pelearnos.

Es que es tan difícil. ¿Tanto te costaba estar conmigo cuando yo te necesitaba? ¿Acaso tenías idea de lo mucho que yo sufrí durante esa crisis?

Sí, Hermione y mis hermanos estuvieron junto a mí… Pero yo también te necesitaba a ti.

Y ahora sólo estás con Malfoy, ignorando lo que yo siento por dentro. Después de todo el mal que nos hizo, no es justo que le regales tus sentimientos.

Yo sufrí con él, todos lo hicimos, incluyéndote a ti. Realmente tienes un don para olvidar lo que no te conviene y no te permite ser feliz.

Pero yo no soy como tú, no puedo ni quiero olvidar lo que no me deja seguir adelante porque las heridas del pasado hacen que mi presente sangre y mi futuro nunca llegue, no si no logro curar lo que me hiere.

Por tu culpa ellos no están pero tú si estabas sin estarlo, y yo estaba, sin existir y sin desearlo.

Tan solo necesitaba una palabra y ahora es eso, una mera conjunción de sílabas, lo que hará que él te abandone por siempre, como si no importara. Y sí, te sentirás solo, tan solo como yo me sentí cuando lloré y tú no viste mi rostro.

**xxx**

(Inefable)

**NOTA: Este último texto tiene una pista muy, muy obvia (en serio), así que, si aún no quieren saber quién es el villano, no lo lean.**

Solamente cuando estabas conmigo, podía yo ver hacia delante.  
Oscuridad es lo que veo ahora y es lo que gobernará tu vida de ahora en más.  
Y lo mereces. Sí, claro que lo haces. Todos los pecadores pagan.  
Grita, llora, haz lo que se te plazca pero nada cambiará las cosas.  
Inútil es que intentes hacerme perdonarte. ¿Acaso tú me perdonarías?  
Nunca antes había sufrido así pero está bien, lo sé, porque ahora puedo ver.  
Ni siquiera te esforzaste, sólo lo olvidaste.  
Y tú mismo me hiciste condenarte.


End file.
